usagi has a secret for misaki
by babyromantca
Summary: misaki and usagi are on vacation with takahiro and takahiro finds out they are dating what will happen when takahiro finds out that usagi ha a secrete, and what happens when misaki gets calls from an unknown caller first time writing fan fiction Enjoy


its a normal day misaki's cleaning when the doorbell ring there's a delivery for usami misaki signs for it and is about to call usagi for the small box thats wrapped up when usagi tells misaki they are going on leaving since misaki is out of school and usagi has

no work misaki hands the box to usagi

misaki "usagi-san this came for you"

usagi "ahh thank you misaki you should go pack"

misaki "why"

usagi "we are leaving for the week"

misaki "fine but where"

usagi "secret"

misaki goes upstairs and gets packed up wondering where there going he's ready as he comes down stairs with all his stuff as he's sees usagi ready to go as they get to train misaki is getting sleepy usagi notices

usagi "were almost there misaki"

misaki blushes lightly "o..okay"

as they arrive usagi tells misaki something but misaki is to tired to care

but he hears his brothers voice as takahiro hugs misaki then they get on train as they sit down both takahiro and usagi look out window until misaki is too tired to keep his eyes open misaki's head falls on usagis shoulder as misaki's asleep usagi ruffles

misaki's hair and takahiro looks at them with a concern look

takahiro "usagi-san what kind of relationship do you have with misaki?"

before usagi could say anything misaki starts to talk in his sleep

misaki "u..usagi-san i..i love y..you"

takahiro eyes widened in surprise and looks at usagi

usagi "were lovers"

takahiro "how long?"

usagi "2 years"

as the train stops misaki wakes up

misaki "usagi-san where are we going? what's wrong nii-chan ?!"

takahiro looks at misaki with a look of happiness and concern

usagi "he knows"

misaki "nii-chan do accept our relationship?"

takahiro "y..yes"

as the train stopped everyone got off as they headed for the airport misaki was confused

misaki "usagi-san where are we going?"

usagi "secret"

misaki "nii-chan do you know?"

takahiro "no I don't"

as they get on the plane misaki is starting get sleepy again as misaki falls back to sleep on usagis shoulder only to wake up in a hotel room and usagi walks in

usagi "ahh misaki are you hungry ?"

misaki " where are we ?"

usagi "Hawaii"

misaki "where's nii-chan?"

usagi "he's in his hotel across from us"

misaki gets up and sit across from usagi-san as he eats he's wondering why usagi is happy

misaki " -" misaki starts to speaks but is cut off when usagi kisses him misaki closes his eyes and feels a hand sneak up his shirt and before he knew it he was on bed with his shirt unbuttoned

misaki didn't protest because he was happy his brother had accepted his relationship with usagi

usagi "your not protesting"

misaki "I'm not"

usagi gets up off misaki

usagi "misaki get dressed and eat were going sight seeing today I going to the smoking room " he says with a smile as he leaves

misaki "o..okay"

while misaki is eating his phone goes off when he looks at it he's sees its haruhiko and he ignores it and gets dressed and when he's done getting dressed he sees that its still ringing so he walks down the hallway with the phone he find usagi and hands him

the phone and when usagi turns around he finds misaki with his phone as usagi takes away from him as he sees his brothers name the moment he said "hello" haruhiko hung up and didn't call the rest of the day and usagi turned around to misaki and said

usagi "he hung up"

misaki "finally"

usagi "what does that mean"

misaki "he called so much it didn't stop ringing until no"

usagi "we are just waiting for takahiro"

as takahiro was walking and talking on the phone with his wife who is currently and mahiro is at manamis moms house as he comes down the hall way

takahiro "get well honey" and hangs

misaki "why didn't manami and mahiro come?"

takahiro " manamis sick and mahiro at his grandmas for the week"

usagi "is she okay ?"

misaki "how bad is it?"

takahiro "she okay one of her friends is taking care of her "

misaki "that's good"

usagi " are you okay takahiro?"

takahiro "fine"

as they head out sight seeing usagi has a quick conversation with takahiro

usagi "I'm going to look at something ill be back"

takahiro " where are you going ?"

usagi "its a surprise for misaki"

takahiro "you really do love him don't you?"

usagi "of course I do"

as usagi goes away misaki turns around from the beautiful sight and see usagi is gone

misaki "eh where's usagi-san?"

takahiro "he went to do something hell be back"

misaki "want to go window shopping ?"

takahiro "wont he be looking for us"

misaki "no he'll know where I'm at he installed a gps tracker in my phone"

takahiro "he did that ?!"

misaki "yup so lets go"

takahiro "okay"

when usagi was done he decided to see where they went on his phone he found the in matter of seconds. takahiro noticed usagi was looking at his phone and relized his brother wasnt liying

misaki "where did you go?"

usagi "aikawa"

misaki " I thought you had done all your work"

usagi "aikawa has a boyfriend and wanted to talk to me"

misaki "no way she's got a boyfriend!" remebering all the things she makes misaki do in the books gave him chills

takahiro "is she your boss?"

usagi "no she's my manager for my books" he said as lighting up a cigarette

as misaki looks at around usagi smiles

usagi "you two want to go shopping"

takahiro "nothing expensive"

misaki blushes remembering the last time they went out shopping

takahiro "misaki?"

misaki "sure"

takahiro "what's wrong your face is red ?"

usagi "are you remembering last time we went shopping?"

misaki "yes! BAKA USAGI" after misaki yelled at usagi his cell phone it unknown name

misaki "hello?"

unknowned "is this misaki takahashi?"

misaki "yes"

unknowned "if you dont leave usami you will get hurt your such a troublesome person you know that"


End file.
